The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for installing tire pressure monitor sensors onto wheels and assembling tires onto the wheels.
Tire pressure monitor systems have been developed, including a tire pressure monitor sensor that is mounted to each wheel for sending signals to a central receiving unit aboard a vehicle for providing information regarding the tire pressure and temperature. Each of the tire pressure monitor sensors includes a respective radio frequency transmitter that transmits an RF signal. The RF signal includes both an identifier code and an indicator of tire pressure. A tire pressure monitor system of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,301.
As shown in FIG. 1, a known tire pressure monitor sensor 10 is shown mounted to a wheel 12. With reference to FIGS. 1-3, the tire pressure monitor sensor 10 includes a valve stem 14 and a sensor body 16 attached thereto. A rubber seal 18 is provided at a base portion of the valve stem 14. The valve stem 14 is provided with a threaded portion 20 adjacent to the rubber seal 18. The valve stem 14 of the TPMS sensor 10 is inserted through a standard valve stem hole provided in the wheel 12 and a threaded nut 22 is threadedly engaged with the threaded portion 20 of the valve stem 14 in order to secure the TPMS sensor 10 to the wheel 12. The tire pressure monitor sensor 10 includes a pressure transducer and transmitter which transmit both an identification signal and a tire pressure signal to be read by a receiver antenna of a central controller. The body 16 of the tire pressure monitor sensor 10 includes electronics which need to be protected from damage during assembly of the tire onto the wheel. Accordingly, it is desirable in the art to provide a method and apparatus for installing the tire pressure monitor sensor and a tire onto a wheel in a manner that protects the tire pressure monitor sensor from damage.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for assembling a tire onto a wheel having a tire pressure monitor sensor comprising the steps of mounting a tire pressure monitor sensor onto the wheel, orienting the wheel to place the tire pressure monitor sensor in a predetermined location using an automated orientation system, and assembling the tire onto the wheel using an automated tire and wheel assembly machine.
In addition, a method of assembling a tire onto a wheel having a tire pressure monitor is provided including mounting a tire pressure monitor sensor onto the wheel, orienting the wheel to place the tire pressure monitor sensor in a predetermined location, detecting an orientation of the wheel to determine if the tire pressure monitor sensor is in the predetermined location using signals emitted from the tire pressure monitor sensor and assembling the tire onto the wheel using an automated tire and wheel assembly machine.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of assembling a tire onto a wheel having a tire pressure monitor sensor is provided including mounting a tire pressure monitor sensor onto the wheel, assembling the tire onto the wheel using an automated tire and wheel assembly machine, inflating the tire pressure and reading a tire pressure from the tire pressure monitor sensor in order to confirm that the tire pressure monitor sensor is functioning and that the tire is properly inflated.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a method of installing a tire pressure monitor sensor onto a wheel is provided including inserting a stem of a tire pressure monitor sensor into a hole in a wheel. A nut is applied to the threaded portion of the stem and is tightened to a first torque level beyond a required torque level. The nut is then loosened and then retightened to a second torque level below the first torque level. The nut is then held at the second torque level for a predetermined amount of time. As the elastomeric seal around the stem of the tire pressure monitor sensor adjusts to the applied torque, a residual torque level, at a final torque level, is then obtained.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.